No Pôr do Sol
by Azami-san
Summary: Sakura cresceu, ficou forte. Mas não pôde superar seu amor por Sasuke, O nukenin da vila da folha. E agora, depois de anos, eles se reencontram. Será que o jovem Uchiha será capaz de deixar a pobre flor de cerejeira mais uma vez?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - O Reencontro

Fazia dois anos e meio que eles estavam procurando o Sasuke, tentando livra-lo do orochimaru e leva-lo de volta a Konoha.

E agora eles finalmente haviam achado o esconderijo do sanin das cobras.

Haviam achado o lugar onde o Sasuke estava.

_**E o coração da pobre jovem batia sem compasso algum.**_

Kabuto havia dito que o Sasuke já não era o mesmo, que não hesitaria em matar qualquer um, não se importaria em matar ate mesmo crianças se aquilo lhe conviesse, que ele agora era um monstro frio. Sem alma, sem sentimentos.

Mas Sakura não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Sasuke podia ter seu temperamento difícil e ser reservado em relação ao que sentia, mas nunca se tornaria um monstro. Como poderia?

Ele se importava com as pessoas, tinha senso de justiça e dignidade. Quantas vezes ele já não havia salvado sua vida? A do Naruto? Não, as pessoas só conheciam a casca do Uchiha Sasuke, ela mesma não o conhecia bem, mas conhecia o bastante para ter fé nele.

A jovem kuinoichi corria pelos corredores do grande esconderijo, abrindo porta por porta cautelosamente, com o coração aos pulos, esperando sentir o chakra do Uchiha a qualquer momento.

E ela sentiu.

Era no próximo quarto, o ultimo daquele andar, onde se encontrava Uchiha Sasuke, o ex-companheiro de time, o nukenin, o amor que mesmo depois de anos não havia conseguido esquecer.

**A hora do reencontro havia chegado.**

Seguiu em direção a porta grande de madeira a passos lentos demais para uma pessoa que procurava há muito tempo por sua razão de viver.

_**Ela estava com medo.**_

Medo que agora ele a desprezasse ainda mais. Medo de que ele realmente estivesse tão vazio quanto kabuto falara. Medo que ele estivesse tão obcecado por sua vingança a ponto de sua alma ter sido tomada pelas sombras.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu lentamente, entreabriu a porta lentamente, respirando fundo.

Ele estava deitado na cama, de costas para a porta, a cabeleira negra um pouco espalhada pelo travesseiro branco. O quarto era iluminado apenas por algumas velas, o que a deixava ver somente o contorno do corpo dele. E ele havia crescido. E como.

- O que você quer... Sakura?

Ela se assustou um pouco. Pensara que ele estava dormindo, mas devia ter previsto isso. Se ele estava tão bom quanto diziam sentir a presença dela mesmo adormecido era muito simples.

- Viemos lhe levar de volta a Konoha, Sasuke-kun. Você deve saber disso.

Quando ele sentiu a presença dela no quarto sentiu seu coração dar uma batida mais forte. Se controlar e esconder completamente seus sentimentos não era uma tarefa difícil para ele, mas com ela... Com ela sempre fora diferente. Sempre havia feito o máximo possível para não demonstrar nada na frente dela, xingava-a apenas para que ela não percebesse o quanto o abalava.

Mas nem assim ela se afastara dele.

**Ela sempre conseguia fazer seu coração obscuro despertar das sombras.**

Ainda no tempo que morava na vila ele passara a sonhar com ela. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas tinha que admitir que depois de um tempo começou a gostar. Eram sonhos meigos, que o acalentavam em sua solidão e lhe davam verdadeiro descanso em suas noites quase sempre mal dormidas por causa dos pesadelos constantes.

Então quando foi embora para seguir o orochimaro esses sonhos se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes e quentes.

_**Sim. Quentes.**_

Talvez fosse por culpa dos seus hormônios adolescentes, mas agora muitas vezes acordava suado e agitado durante a noite, procurando ao seu lado a presença de alguém que não poderia estar lá.

Mas ainda existiam os sonhos ternos e, nesses sonhos, ele dormia com uma tranqüilidade incomum para suas noites sempre agitadas pela excitação ou pelo ódio.

Sonhar com ela era o conforto na sua existência fria e solitária, o dava algumas horas de paz e alguma esperança de que um dia poderia ser feliz.

**Por vezes pensava que era apenas a lembrança dos olhos verdes e do sorriso doce que o livravam da eminente loucura. **

Nada lhe restava em Konoha e ele existia apenas para cumprir sua vingança, mas se, por algum milagre que ele certamente não merecia, conseguisse sair vivo daquilo tudo, voltaria apenas pelo time sete. Pelos laços que não conseguira quebrar definitivamente com o Naruto e com ela. Pelo sentimento que lhe habitava o peito e que ele nunca conseguira entender.

- Só vejo você neste quarto. Quando diz "viemos" esta falando de quem mais Sakura?

Prestando mais atenção agora a voz dele também havia mudado, pensou Sakura quando seus pelos se arrepiaram ao ouvir novamente o som grave e rouco.

- O restante da equipe sete.

O Uchiha, que por todo o tempo havia permanecido deitado, ergueu-se lentamente e se sentou na cama. Quando os olhos se encontraram Sakura tremeu. Medo. Ansiedade. Excitação. Amor. Não importava. O que importava era a imensidão negra a qual Sakura estava presa. Aqueles olhos sempre foram a sua perdição.

_**O negro era seu maior desejo. Era sua perdição.**_

Vagarosamente ele se levantou, ainda com os negros fixos nos verdes. Foi se aproximando sem presa ate chegar perto o suficiente para sentir o perfume doce que ela tinha.

Enquanto ele se aproximava Sakura observou o quanto ele havia mudado. Estava mais alto, o peito musculoso que se deixava ver na abertura da camisa branca mostrava o quanto mais forte ele estava fisicamente, a pele tão pálida que parecia cera contrastando lindamente com o véu de cetim negro que eram seus cabelos, agora maiores e mais bagunçados que antes. Os olhos eram o mesmo mar negro que se lembrava, mas agora muito mais profundos. Mais frios. E os lábios eram agora de um vermelho profano naquela face de anjo vingador.

Aos poucos o jovem foi erguendo as mãos ate a tocar nos braços deslizando as mãos levemente ate os ombros, segurando suave enquanto se aproximava do ouvido dela.

E Sakura era uma espectadora muda e paralisada a tudo que lhe acontecia.

Era tudo demais surreal para sua mente assimilar, muito ilógico. E ainda sim extremamente excitante. Extremamente regozijante.

Sasuke sabia que não deveria se aproximar dela. Aquilo era um erro. Mas ao vê-la não pôde resistir a tentação. Ela estava tão diferente... Os olhos dela tinham agora uma força que antes não tinham. _**Determinação.**_ Mas ao mesmo tempo, no fundo, ainda eram doces e meigos a sustentar o olhar dele.

E o corpo dela... Ela estava mais bonita do que conseguia se lembrar, muito mais que em seus sonhos. A pele branca e levemente rosada combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos róseos, a face mais feminina e madura, os lábios carnudos e num tom carmim. Desviou um pouco seus olhos dos dela. Os seios estavam bem maiores do que ele se lembrava, a cintura fina antecedendo a curva do quadril e das pernas esbeltas o tinham deixado extasiado.

E agora _ela estava ali_, _**era real**_. Não era mais um de seus sonhos ou mais uma peça que sua mente insana lhe pregava. _**E era demais para o rapaz que sonhou durante anos com ela. **_

Sua sanidade estava sendo testada a muito tempo pelos sonhos ousados e, mesmo com todo o controle que ele tinha sobre as próprias emoções, tê-la ali, no seu quarto, era demais para ele.

Quando estava perto o suficiente sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela calmamente:

- E como vocês pretendem me levar de volta para Konoha Sakura?

**O jogo de provocações não cessaria. **

Essa era a melhor estratégia que o uchiha conhecia para intimidá-la. Para pressioná-la a continuar interessada nas atitudes dele.

Ele observou atentamente as reações dela: o corpo tremendo assim que ele tocou sua pele quente, a respiração irregular que fazia os seios subirem e descerem rápido.

A kunoichi apertou uma coxa contra a outra sentindo a calcinha ficar úmida, e o coração descompassar ainda mais. Estava totalmente atordoada. Como ele conseguia deixa-la assim mesmo depois de anos sem se verem? Se eles houvessem convivido durante todo esse tempo haveria explicação para o desejo insano que ela sentia por ele naquele momento, mas era a primeira vez que eles se reencontravam depois de anos separados! Porém, em algum lugar em sua mente, ela entendia seu corpo, pois seu coração também clamava pela outra parte que completaria ele.

Seu corpo e sua alma queriam se completar com o corpo e a alma de Sasuke porque não importava o tempo ou a distância, seu corpo e seu coração sempre pertenceram a ele. Nem mil anos mudariam aquilo. _**Nada nem ninguém**_ nunca conseguiriam mudar aquilo.

Sakura respirou fundo, precisava mostrar que não era mais uma garotinha medrosa.

- Se você não vier por bem, teremos que te levar a força Sasuke-kun – falou resoluta.

- Como se vocês conseguissem isso - o Uchiha mais novo deu um sorrisinho debochado.

- Ao menos tentar pode ter certeza de que vamos – a garota serrou os punhos com força. Não desistiria sem tentar.

- Vocês não deveriam perder seu tempo comigo Sakura – o garoto falou sem emoção aparente – eu não voltarei sem cumprir minha vingança.

- Mas será que para cumprir sua vingança você tem que dar seu corpo ao orochimaru Sasuke?! Você não percebe que não será mais você? Que sua alma vai se perder?

**A garota se desesperou. Não podia perdê-lo. Não de novo. **_**Não para sempre.**_

- Não me importo com isso se esse for o preço a pagar para que o itachi morra Sakura – Sasuke falou calmamente – eu já me decidi quanto a isso.

- Mas Sasuke se você vier conosco nós daremos um jeito, te ajudaremos a vencer o itachi! – os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas. – por favor, não fique aqui com o orochimaru, não deixe que ele pegue seu corpo!

- Vocês não podem me ajudar Sakura, o itachi é muito forte. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...

- Nem o Naruto e nem você conseguirão me fazer mudar de idéia – ele a cortou - Vocês não entendem. Nunca entenderam.

- Você tem razão eu não entendo! Não entendo porque tem que ser por esse caminho! Deve ter outra forma de...

- Shiii – ele pediu que ela ficasse quieta por um instante depois voltou sua atenção a ela – não tem outra forma Sakura, esta é a mais rápida. Eu darei meu corpo ao orochimaru e minha alma se perderá, mas minha vingança será cumprida.

_**E as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da kunoichi de Konoha, marcando a pele branca.**_

- Não! Por favor... – ela abaixou a cabeça – eu não suportaria saber que é o desgraçado do orochimaru que habita seu corpo... Eu preferia morrer antes de ver isso acontecer! Eu... Eu...

E ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma mão quente lhe tocando a face carinhosamente, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Shii – repetiu ele calmamente – Sakura, _você __**não deveria**__ sofrer tanto por alguém __**como eu.**_

Sakura ergueu a cabeça para encarar os negros dele e julgou estar ficando louca ao ter pensado notar pesar e carinho na voz sempre tão vazia do Uchiha mais novo.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura eu tenho que ir – ela ia protestar e ele a calou com um dedo – mas antes quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

- Sasuke-kun eu não posso deixar você ir, eu prometi te levar de volta e...

- Eu não vou voltar Sakura, você sabe. Não agora. Talvez um dia... Se kami achar que alguém que errou tanto como eu errei merece um pouco de felicidade... – o Uchiha pareceu se perder um instante em sua mente sombria. Mas logo balançou a cabeça levemente - Quero que você vá a uma cabana na parte sul da floresta onde treinávamos, em Konoha, ao anoitecer. E vá sozinha, daqui a dois dias. Eu quero falar com você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos: ele estava querendo conversar? Mas como assim?

- Si-sim Sasuke-kun, eu estarei lá! – ela sorriu um pouco sem graça – mas você promete que irá não é?

Ele sentiu um calor no peito: Sakura continuava a mesma menina meiga apesar da máscara de frieza que tentava passar.

- Sim, eu prometo. Mas não diga nada ao Naruto. Ele iria querer me levar de volta e eu seria forçado a uma luta que não quero ter.

- Esta bem. – o rosto dela se entristeceu – Sasuke será... Será que tudo isso, todo esse sofrimento um dia terá um fim?

Ele nada disse. O que havia a se dizer afinal? Ele mesmo também era só mais uma peça no jogo do destino. Um jogo, por muitas vezes, cruel em demasia.

E então a mão do uchiha que ainda se encontrava nos cabelos da jovem rosada foi lentamente deslizando para os cabelos dela, a segurando pela nuca enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos dela. Em todo o rosto dela.

Queria decorar a face da menina-mulher em que ela havia se transformado. A face da sua remição, da única pessoa que o fez querer poder seguir por um caminho diferente.

Sakura já não raciocinava. Como? Seu coração batia desesperadamente enquanto ela respirava apressadamente todo o cheiro doce e másculo que emanava da pele alva do jovem à sua frente. Sentia sua mente entrar em colapso apenas em pensar que ele poderia estar pensando em beijá-la... Havia idealizado, imaginado tanto o momento em que isso iria acontecer que agora não sabia como agir. Sabia apenas que não agüentaria.

Oh, não. Um beijo de uchiha sasuke era _muito mais_ do que qualquer mortal _poderia agüentar_ sem desmaiar.

E ela _**não**_ era exceção.

Sentiu uma pressão na nuca e percebeu que ele a puxava de encontro a ele. A boca dele. E considerou por alguns segundos que fosse morrer naquele instante tal a força que seu coração bombeava o sangue para o resto do seu corpo.

Ele sentiu a menina entre seus braços estremecer com a força das batidas do próprio coração. Sentiu a respiração dela se desregular ainda mais. Ele mesmo soltou o ar com mais força enquanto tentava não alterar os batimentos cardíacos que denunciariam o quanto estava ansioso também.

A mão que estava livre se encaminhou rapidamente ate a cintura fina. Apertando-a com força e trazendo a garota ainda mais para perto, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro ofegante.

Sorriu maliciosamente. Finalmente iria descobrir qual o gosto daquela que tanto lhe povoava todas as noites. Insones ou bem dormidas.

Estavam tão próximos que as respirações já se mesclavam. E tudo aquilo; o calor dos corpos colados, as respirações juntas, os toques, os olhos que não se desviavam nenhum segundo segredando coisas que nenhum dos dois entendia, era muito para os corações e os corpos que ansiavam desesperadamente por aquele toque.

E então o toque veio. O beijo aconteceu com urgência e desespero. Ele a puxou com mais força do que previra de encontro a seus lábios. E ela teve uma resposta que não esperava ter. O sangue queimou em suas veias, queimou em sua boca e ela o beijou sem reservas. Com todo o desespero e intensidade de uma mulher apaixonada e carente, frustrada em anos de separação e incertezas.

E o nukenin da folha _**gostou**_. E gostou _**muito**_.

A quase selvageria da _**sua **_kunoichi o deixou extasiado por mais. Por mais beijos de línguas disputando espaço e dentes provocando lábios. Por mais pele quente e amor incondicional. Por mais do intenso e do meigo. Os dois lados da sakura.

O beijo ficava mais impetuoso a cada segundo e as mãos da rosada seguraram firmemente nos cabelos do moreno quando este a segurou com as duas mãos na cintura e a levantou do chão, obrigando-a a abraçar a cintura dele com as pernas longas e bem torneadas.

As bocas se buscavam com força e ao mesmo tempo com carinho e as línguas se enfiavam uma na boca do outro, profanando, descobrindo o gosto doce e quente que os dois tinham. Para ela o gosto desnorteante da canela. Para ele o gosto viciante da cereja.

As mãos não se permitiam mais ficar paradas e o uchiha contornava e apertava com força as coxas da rosada, tentando aplacar um pouco do desejo por ela que o consumia.

Sakura já estava no limite do seu autocontrole quando, sem aviso, sasuke interrompeu o beijo e a colocou no chão, se afastando um pouco dela.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e a kunoichi quase não se sustentava nas próprias pernas de tão atordoada que estava.

- Sa-sasuke-kun – ela o chamou tentando recuperar o fôlego – eu...

- Sakura. – o shinobi se aproximou e lhe acariciou a face suavemente lhe pousando um leve selinho nos lábios. – eu vou estar te esperando amanhã.

E então sumiu em meio a um jutso de fogo.

E o amanhã se tornou a coisa mais importante da vida de Sakura, assim como tudo o que vinha dele era.

Afinal, todos vivem _do amor, dos laços, da busca pela felicidade e dos sonhos que nutrem para o seu futuro_. E, para Sakura, o Sasuke sempre representou _**tudo isso.**_

**Tsuzuku...**

Considerações: Não sei exatamente quantos capitulos terá a fic, mas considero pessoalmente uma das melhores fics que já escrevi, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Quero parabenizar nesta modesta fic as fanfic writer : TenTen-san, kao-chan, DennySakura e ­­­­Mar_18 , cuja incrível capacidade de criatividade e forma de escrever ( linguagem e estilo) cativante sempre me deixaram completamente emocionada.

Quero parabenizar também por vocês saberem escrever cenas fortes (violentas ou "quentes") com estrema beleza. E o mais admirável para mim é que vocês conseguem escrever hentai sem tornar as cenas vulgares. E isso é muito louvável e difícil.

Se chegarem a ler esta fanfic saibam que eu realmente amo suas fics e as admiro muito. Vocês pessoas que não conheço, mas que, para mim, merecem uma salva de palmas.

PS: As demais escritoras não se ofendam, por favor, todas têm o seu estilo e são admiradas por ele. Ok? Muito obrigada pela compreensão.

A todos os que leram minha fic eu agradeço enormemente, é uma honra para mim. *-* Afinal o que seria das escritoras sem leitores???? Vocês são nossa salvação! Hehe =D


	2. Sentimentos Expostos

_**E então eu comecei a chorar. As lágrima subiram e então começaram a descer miseravelmente pelas minha bochechas.**_

_**"Eu sabia", eu solucei. "Eu sabia que estava sonhando".**_

_**"Você é impossível", ele disse, e deu uma risada - uma risada dura, frustrada. "Como é que eu posso colocar isso de forma que você acredite em mim? Você não está dormindo, e você não está morta. Eu estou aqui, e eu te amo. Eu sempre amei você. E eu sempre estava pensando em você, vendo o seu rosto em minha mente, durante cada segundo em que estive longe. Quando eu te disse que não te queria, aquele foi o tipo mais negro de blasfêmia".**_

_Crepúsculo – Lua Nova_

_**No Pôr do Sol**_

_Por Azami-san_

**Capitulo Dois – Sentimentos Expostos**

O sol ainda estava um pouco alto no céu enquanto Sakura pulava sobre os galhos das arvores rapidamente, rumo à parte sul da floresta.

Ao encontro do nukenin que tinha seu coração nas mãos.

Ela estava ansiosa, afinal o que Sasuke queria conversar? Será que ele queria dar alguma informação sobre os planos do Orochimaro? Ou ele queria que ela lhe fornecesse alguma informação? Ela torcia desesperadamente para que não fosse esse o caso, ela não poderia trair Konoha, nem mesmo por Sasuke.

Mas... Será? Será que _**por ele**_, ela realmente _**não**_ faria isso?

Aliás, ate que ponto ela iria por Uchiha Sasuke? Uma vez ela já não havia querido ir com ele, ela não estivera disposta a ser também uma renegada, uma nukenin? Sim, ela já esteve disposta a ir com ele. E iria de novo se ele lhe pedisse isso. Mas trair a vila não. Ela nunca faria isso. Ir embora não traria nenhum prejuízo à vila, não faria nada, nem bem, nem mal. Já trair implicava fazer mal. E isto ele não faria, nem por ele.

Ela também tinha **honra.**

Bem, fosse o que fosse ela iria saber logo. Estava ansiosa para revê-lo, nem que fosse apenas por um instante. Nem que fosse para que ele repetisse mais uma vez que ela era irritante.

Mas... E aquele beijo? Porque ele a tinha beijado afinal? Será que ele não sabia o quanto aquilo a afetava? Oh, por Kami! Ela não parara de pensar no calor da boca dele, do corpo dele junto ao seu nem por um instante desde que ele havia sumido daquele quarto! Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dele na ponta da língua.

_**Jamais esqueceria do quente e do doce que vinham dele.**_

Será que ela ganharia outro beijo? Outras carícias como aquelas? Aquilo havia sido bem mais do que jamais esperara ter vindo dele. E ter de novo seria simplesmente divino.

Ou poderia ser sua completa _**perdição**_**.**

Depois de muito pensar tinha certeza de que se ele a beijasse de novo não ficaria apenas nos beijos. Ela lhe entregaria a sua inocência guardada exatamente para ele.

Entregaria-lhe o que o pertencia por direito desde sempre. Ela seria dele se ele quisesse e nunca se arrempederia disso. Mesmo que depois ele fosse embora de novo, mesmo se ele não dissesse que não a amava, que só queria seu corpo.

Afinal, ela o amava. E tinha tanto amor que poderia muito bem amar pelos dois. Queria algo dele, e não se importaria se só houvesse sentimentos de uma parte.

Sakura avistou a cabana, lembrou-se do dia em que ela e o time sete tiveram que passar horas ali depois de um treino, esperando uma tempestade passar, já que aquela parte da floresta era longe o bastante de Konoha para fazer-los pegar uma bela gripe se voltassem no meio do temporal. Lembrou-se de como era infantil naquela época, ela amava Sasuke com um amor infantil, ingênuo, cheio de aspirações à perfeição.

O amor nunca era perfeito. Muito menos quando se amava o mais novo dos últimos dois Uchihas. Agora sabia disso.

Lembrou-se de como foi doloroso crescer, amadurecer. Aprender aos poucos que ao contrário do que imaginava a vida não era, nem de longe, como ela sonhava. Não que ela fosse uma garota tola e sem noção, ao contrário, sempre fora bastante inteligente, sabia que a vida de um shinobi era difícil e cheia de escolhas e desafios perigosos, que envolviam a vida e a morte de pessoas, a deles próprios.

Mas em relação ao amor... Ah, sempre fora tão sonhadora! Tão tola! Pensava que se amasse Sasuke com sinceridade alguma hora ele se tocaria e começaria a amá-la também. Nossa, agora sentia vontade de rir de sua inocência. Ele nunca correspondeu aos seus sentimentos. Suspeitava que ele nem sequer podia compreender o que ela sentia. Não havia espaço para o amor na vida dele. Não havia espaço para _**ela.**_ Só havia espaço para sua maldita vingança. Ele era e continuava sendo obcecado apenas pelo seu ódio.

Porque ele era assim afinal? Porque ele não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém? Seu cérebro fazia as perguntas e ele mesmo as respondia.

Ele não _**precisava**_ se importar. Ora, ele tinha tudo o que queria. Ele quis mais poder, e teve, mesmo sendo de uma forma dolorosa e que ele não tivesse pedido por aquilo daquela forma, não poderia negar que o havia servido aos intentos. Ele quis ir embora de Konoha. E foi, nada o impediu. Nem ela. Ele quis beijá-la naquele quarto escuro, e a beijou. Porque ele a tinha na palma da mão. Porque ele sempre a teve. E, se ele quisesse seu corpo, ele o teria. Simplesmente porque ela nunca foi e nem nunca seria capaz de negar nada a ele. Porque, por mais decadente e ridículo que isso fosse, ela sempre o amou mais do que amava a ela própria, mas do que amava seu orgulho, dignidade ou qualquer outra coisa na terra.

A rosada de Konoha parou na porta da cabana. Não sentia chakra algum lá dentro, mas sabia que ele podia esconder totalmente sua presença se assim quisesse.

Respirou fundo tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, queria passar a imagem da garota amadurecida e sensata que agora era, e não que ele achasse que ela era a mesma boba de sempre. Mas a verdade era que estava quase desmaiando de ansiedade. Ver ele de novo... Falar com ele... Oh, céus, só de imaginar estava tonta. E morta de curiosidade. Afinal o que Uchiha Sasuke poderia querer falar com ela??? Esta pergunta a estava incomodando e ela decidiu acabar com seu tormento de uma vez. Fosse o que fosse ela iria descobrir.

Abriu a porta lentamente, observando como a luz do sol refletia no chão sua silhueta bem delineada. Vasculhou o aposento com os olhos, procurando por ele, com medo de que ele tivesse faltado com sua palavra e não estivesse lá, o coração dando pancadas no peito.

E então ela o viu.

_**Você esta esperando por alguém que lhe concerte. Você esta esperando por alguém que lhe rejeite.**_

Ele estava de costas para a sala pequena, observando a paisagem pela janela, e, parecia distraído o suficiente com seus próprios pensamentos para não nota-la chegar. A mesma camisa branca de grandes mangas frouxas, a mesma calça azul-escura amarrada por um grosso cordão roxo. As mesmas costas e os mesmos braços musculosos e bem trabalhados que vira no escuro no dia anterior estavam evidentes sob o tecido fino da camisa. O mesmo porte elegante e desinteressado que sempre teve. E...

Ele lentamente, como se tivesse percebido a presença da jovem há muito tempo e não estivesse nada surpreso, virou-se para encará-la de frente, nos olhos.

E a mesma beleza suntuosa que sempre lhe tirara o fôlego. Que tiraria o fôlego de qualquer mulher um pouco sã.

- Você veio – ele disse tentando não demonstrar alívio na voz.

Ele falou isso serenamente e ela estranhou: ele havia considerado por um segundo sequer que ela não fosse aparecer? Haha, ela tinha vontade de rir. Em que mundo ela _não_ apareceria para um encontro com Uchiha Sasuke? Era loucura.

- Você achou que eu não viria? – ela perguntou, decidida a perguntar e falar tudo o que tivesse vontade daquela vez. Poderia ser a única chance.

Ele se encostou ao parapeito da janela, ainda olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Queria decorar cada expressão que passava na face branquinha da kunoichi médica.

- Pensei que talvez você pudesse não querer me ver.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Não mentiria ou fingiria. _Não naquele dia e não para __**ela.**_

Ao amanhecer ele partiria para outro esconderijo com o Orochimaro e apos o sanin das cobras o ensinar as ultimas coisas que tinha a lhe ensinar ele partiria, com ou sem o consentimento do velho. Ele iria atrás da akatsuki, iria atrás do Itachi. E, sinceramente, não sabia se voltaria dessa missão vivo. Não sabia se teria outra oportunidade de finalmente ser sincero com a pessoa que se dedicou a vida toda a ele. Outra oportunidade de ser um pouquinho feliz por algumas horas que fosse. E, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse, queria que ela entendesse e fosse feliz, seguisse seu caminho sabendo a verdade sobre ele. Sobre **Eles**.

- E porque eu não iria querer vê-lo Sasuke? – a kunoichi se assustou com as palavras dele.

Ele se aproximou a passos lentos da jovem e, quando estendeu a mão a tocando na maça do rosto com a ponta dos dedos suavemente, ela fechou os olhos com força apenas sentindo a intensidade daquele simples toque, sentindo o furação de sentimentos e de sensações que aquele simples roçar dos dedos dele em sua bochecha a fazia sentir.

- Não sei... Talvez pelo jeito como você não gagueja mais perto de mim, ou pelo jeito como você não diz mais o "-kun" depois do meu nome... – ele falava com suavidade atento a todas as simples reações dela quando ela abriu os olhos em uma surpresa muda – tem tantos motivos para eu achar que você pode já não querer me ver... Sakura. Afinal parece que agora já não significo o mesmo que antes para você.

O jovem Uchiha falava tudo com suavidade, parecendo não se importar em absoluto que suas palavras fossem verdade, mas, por dentro algo nele gritava para que ela negasse tudo aquilo e dissesse que continuava o amando.

Ele _**precisava**_ que ela continuasse o amando. Precisava da Sakura como nunca precisou de _**ninguém**_ antes.

Todos poderiam achar que ele não se importava com os sentimentos de ninguém, muito menos com os dela, mas isso não era verdade.

Era verdade, sim, que ele era frio e insensível na maior parte do tempo e com a maior parte das isso era necessário. E já era ate mesmo uma reação automática, porque, quando se convive com um ou se finge ser um monstro é como se algo do monstro realmente entrasse em você. E isso passa a ser parte de você.

Porem faziam parte do time sete as únicas pessoas com quem ele se importava em todo aquele maldito mundo. Eles eram sua família. Naquele time estava seu irmão, seu pai, sua... Companheira. Sim. Pois era exatamente isso que significava cada um dos três para ele. E ele nunca havia falado ou demonstrado isso.

_E já estava na hora de consertar algumas coisas._

Sakura havia prendido a respiração. Ele... Havia percebido essas pequenas mudanças? Ele se _**importava**_ com elas? Mas como?! Ele sempre se irritava por ela chamá-lo de **Sasuke-kun**, sempre revirava os olhos quando ela gaguejava perto dele! E agora... Agora ele havia notado a falta dessas coisas tão banais que ela havia abandonado exatamente porque eram infantis, para que ele tivesse uma visão mais seria dela?! Não, isto era muita loucura. A kunoichi estava convencida de que aquilo tudo era um ninjutso que alguém havia criado para brincar com ela. Só podia ser isso.

Não... Ninguém sabia que ela estaria ali, então... Talvez fosse o Sasuke que estivesse brincando com ela. Respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora de por tudo para fora, de ser bem sincera com ele, por mais que a presença dele tão próximo de si, os dedos grandes e suaves dele em sua face, a perturbassem intensamente e não a deixasse falar normalmente. Pensar normalmente. Agir normalmente.

- E você... Des... Desde quando você se importa Sasuke? - ela não podia fazer a voz não falhar. Já estava se esforçando muito para não corar.

Estava disposta a entregar seu corpo a ele se ele a quisesse, mas não estava disposta a ser humilhada e ver seus sentimentos pisados, que era exatamente o que ele faria se ela fosse tola de deixa-lo perceber o quanto ela ainda o amava. Afinal era poderia muito bem se justificar depois do sexo com qualquer um, e principalmente com ele, que era tão extraordinariamente _**belo**_: para existir desejo não é necessário haver amor. Lógico que para ela era _absolutamente necessário_, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Hun.

Para ele, que havia desde muito aprendido a guardar tudo para si e a fingir que não existia sentimentos dentro dele ainda era extremamente difícil admitir que sentia qualquer coisa. E ele realmente não sabia como falar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Queria falar coisas bonitas para ela, que se importava porque quando ela gaguejava, ele podia ter certeza de que ela ainda ficava nervosa perto dele e que, portanto, ele ainda mexia com ela; de que adorava o jeito como ela corava porque ela ficava parecendo tão mais ingênua do que já era que isso lhe fazia querer sorrir. Mas além dele não saber como falar essas coisas, não fazia absolutamente seu estilo.

Ele não era um romântico embora fosse um apaixonado.

- Se importa Sasuke? - a jovem insistiu o olhando nos olhos.

- Sim – ele respondeu por fim.

Então Sakura pôs sua mão sobre a dele que estava em sua bochecha a apertando com força, como que para comprovar que ele era real.

- Por quê? – quis saber, e tinha o _**direito**_ – Por que se importa agora?

- Sakura – a voz profunda e sensual a arrepiou quando ele abriu os dedos que estavam em seu rosto e envolveu sua face direita com a palma quente – Eu _**sempre**_ me importei.

O coração dela parou por um segundo, entre a felicidade e a dúvida. Ele estava brincando como ela não estava? Sua mente sempre voltava para esta pergunta porque não havia explicação lógica para os dois estarem sozinhos naquela cabana no meio da floresta conversando como se ele nunca tivesse partido e a deixado só, chorando desacordada naquela noite anos atrás; como se ele não fosse o nukenin traidor de Konoha; como se ele algum dia tivesse realmente se importado com ela ou com seus sentimentos. Aquilo era totalmente ilógico. Mas que se fodesse. Era uma irrealidade que a estava agradando. _Muito_.

- Então por que você foi embora, por que você me deixou? Por que você sempre agiu como se eu não fosse nada para você? – ela precisava saber, precisava ouvir alguma explicação dos lábios carmins dele – Eu preciso entender Sasuke, por que isso aqui, esta nossa conversa desde ontem, não esta fazendo sentido algum para mim. – ela falava calmamente mais seu interior estava de cabeça para baixo.

Ele retirou a mão da dela e novamente foi em direção à janela, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

**-**

**-**

**Bem, é duro de explicar, mas eu tentarei se você deixar**

**Bem, é difícil de sustentar**

**Eu chorarei se você deixar**

**Isto não muda o jeito que eu me sinto em relação a você**

**Ou o seu lugar na minha vida**

**Você não vê que eu estou morrendo aqui?**

**Um coração partido é perseguido pelo medo.**

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

**-**

**-**

- Tente me entender por um minuto Sakura. Eu queria ficar aqui em Konoha, eu queria ser feliz. Queria muito. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Meu coração e minha alma ainda estavam no passado, assombradas por aquele dia, por aquelas sensações. De que adiantaria eu ficar e magoar a todos? – Sasuke deixou a pergunta no ar.

Sakura não acreditava, ele estava realmente se explicando? Ele estava desabafando? Com... Ela? Sua cabeça girava e ela não conseguia juntar ar suficiente em seus pulmões para falar qualquer coisa. E nem queria. Não queria atrapalhá-lo, queria apenas ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

E ele continuou, como se falasse para si mesmo, mas deixando claro em suas palavras que em nenhum minuto esquecia de que estava falando com ela.

- _"Eu tinha medo da perda, de me apegar a alguma coisa, a alguém e perder de novo. Era por eu ter tido laços que sofria naquele momento. É por não ter conseguido corta-los que eu sofro agora. É ter laços que faz as pessoas sofrerem. – ele deu uma pausa e continuou, a voz calma, sempre controlada, as lembranças distantes lhe voltando à memória - Naruto era meu amigo. O melhor. O único. Mas ele não podia entender. Nem ele, nem você Sakura, por mais que você me amasse naquela época. Vocês não sabiam o que era ter e perder. Pois você nunca havia perdido nada e o Naruto... Bem, ele nunca havia tido. E eu... Vocês não podiam compreender a dor, o ódio, o vazio que eu sentia durante todos os dias quando eu voltava para casa e via tudo vazio, e lembrava de tudo durante horas. E eu nem eu esperava que vocês podessem sequer imaginar como era difícil e também não os culpava por isso, simplesmente porque há coisas que quem não sentiu na pele não pode compreender por mais que tente, por mais que queira. A minha dor só eu conhecia. O meu fardo, só eu sabia como pesava." _

"_Eu não queria sair de Konoha, mas precisava. Tanto pelo selo, que poderia me matar se eu não aprendesse a controlá-lo, como para completar minha vingança. Porque ela era o mais importante para mim." _

Sakura suspirou com pesar, mas ele não parou. Aquela era a verdade e ela merecia sabê-la. Por mais que aquilo a machucasse, machucaria mais a mentira.

_- "Sei que você acha que não precisava ser assim, mas o fato é que foi. Eu posso não ter tomado as melhores decisões olhando agora para trás, mas, naquele momento, eram as corretas para mim. Talvez você nunca entenda meus motivos, mas não os julgue". _

"_Eu sempre agi como se não me importasse com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa porque eu estava tentando muito não me importar. Porque o Kakashi me repreendia e cuidava de mim como um pai faria. E eu tinha respeito por ele. Porque o Naruto despertava em mim o sentimento de competição e de admiração, como se tem por um irmão e me fez perceber que eu podia construir laços de novo. Porque você... Você despertava em mim um __**sentimento**__ que eu ainda não conhecia, e isso... Bem, me assustava um pouco. Me_ **irritava**_. Todos vocês me irritavam porque eu não queria ter laços, porque eu não __**podia**__ ter laços de novo. E cada vez mais me sentia parte de uma família outra vez."_

"_Então decidi partir. Porque ficar poria em risco a vida de vocês, uma vez que o Itachi era e é muito mais forte que qualquer um em Konoha. Eu só iria conseguir dormir e ter uma vida normal quando vingasse os fantasmas da minha família que me assombravam todas as noites pedindo por justiça. A justiça que só eu poderia fazer. Não é por mim que tenho que completar minha vingança, é pela minha família, por todos os Uchiha. Eu devo isso a eles porque sou o ultimo."_

"_Então eu peguei minha mochila naquela noite e fui embora. E você não sabe como foi difícil ver suas lágrimas enquanto você pedia para ir comigo porque a dor que você estava sentindo eu sentia também e porque te levar comigo era exatamente o que eu mais desejava poder fazer. Mas eu não era tão egoísta assim. Eu não podia por sua vida em risco como a minha esteve durante todo este tempo, não tiraria do Naruto uma das únicas pessoas que se importavam com ele, não tiraria da você da sua família apenas para que eu pudesse ter um pouco de paz." _

"_Eu te agradeci e te desmaiei porque não suportaria ver mais lágrimas suas e fui embora só pedindo a Kami que um dia vocês me perdoassem, que você não me odiasse e que um dia pudesse me amar como amava."_

"_Não sei se você entendeu o significado real do meu agradecimento. Eu a estava agradecendo por se importar comigo quando ninguém mais se importava. Por me amar mesmo eu a tratando mal sempre. Por me amar quando eu não tinha ninguém mais que fizesse isso. Por despertar em mim um sentimento que do mesmo modo que me assustava me fazia sentir bem. Por ter se tornado a primeira e única garota que havia conseguido tocar o meu coração e que é a única que preenche ele ate hoje."_

Sakura havia escutado tudo calada e então seu coração finalmente encontrou a paz que tanto procurava perdida entre o som das palavras na voz essencialmente sensual e masculina. Ela encontrou o que buscou por toda a vida, porque ela conseguiu, não ver tudo como ele via, porém mais que isso. Ela conseguiu aceitar. Ela conseguiu _entender_. Enquanto Sasuke falava, ela compreendia cada palavra escondida nas entrelinhas, entendeu cada motivo dele e cada atitude.

E acreditou nele.

E perdoou ele.

E chorou por ele.

As lágrima salgadas molhavam seus cílios e desciam abundantes por sua face branca como a neve fria enquanto o entendimento a atingia juntamente com a felicidade egoísta de finalmente saber-se querida e o pesar solidário por tudo o que o nukenin, que por acaso também era seu grande amor, havia passado durante todo esse tempo, todos esses anos.

Ela finalmente sabia. Sabia que ele se importava com o Kakashi, com o Naruto, com _**ela.**_

Sabia que ele sentia o mesmo que ela sentia por ele. E sabia o quanto havia sido difícil para ele confiar nela e lhe contar tudo aquilo, como havia sido difícil admitir que ele também tinha sentimentos.

E aquilo era muito, muito mais do que todos os dias ousara sonhar nos seus sonhos mais audaciosos.

_**Era a declaração dele, do jeito dele. **_

_**E era tudo que ela queria ouvir de qualquer jeito que fosse.**_

Ela se aproximou lentamente da janela onde ele estava fitando o sol que começava a se pôr do lado de fora, pé ante pé, sentindo o coração leve e ao mesmo tempo mais acelerado do que jamais esteve na vida. Sentiu que seus lábios haviam se entreaberto levemente, mostrando os dentes alvos em um sorriso doce que ela nem percebeu que se formava em seu rosto.

Quando estava às costas dele ela parou já podendo sentir o calor de saia dele e vinha para ela. O cheiro doce a estava deixando mais entorpecida do que já estava, era como se fosse um sonho.

_Mas era ainda infinitamente melhor porque era realidade._

Ela pousou suavemente a mão nas costas dele e sentiu o corpo dele estremecer sob seu toque e então pôs a outra mão e as deslizou para a lateral do corpo dele e depois para o abdome enquanto encostava o rosto nas costas dele, provavelmente molhando a camisa branca com a água salgada que eram suas lágrimas, mas ela não estava atenta a isso. Estava atenta apenas ao jovem que ela sempre amara e que agora, depois de tantos anos, tanto sofrimento, incerteza e duvidas havia dito que ela era importante para ele. Que ele também gostava dela. Estava atenta em como a pele era ainda mais quente de perto. Atenta a como ele segurou suas mãos entre as suas com força.

- Eu entendo todos os seus motivos Sasuke-kun. E não os julgo. Não mais. Eu vivi durante todo esse tempo magoada, me sentindo rejeitada e sentindo ódio e amor por você. Porque você tinha decidido seguir por este caminho. Eu apenas não concordava com suas escolhas e não entendia elas. Agora eu entendo. Me desculpe por ter julgado suas atitudes.

- Sakura não se desculpe eu...

- Eu preciso me desculpar sim. E preciso agradecer a você por me dizer "obrigado" e ate por te ido embora, porque assim você me protegeu, e eu entendo agora o quanto foi difícil para você... Todos esses anos. Preciso dizer que nem eu, nem o Kakashi e muito menos o Naruto nunca o odiamos realmente, e nunca precisamos perdoar você porque nunca o culpamos. Apenas estávamos magoados por você ter nos deixado. Você sempre será o irmão o Naruto, o filho do Kakashi e... – corou - E tudo o que você quiser ser meu. Porque...

Ela o fez virar-se para poder olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto quebrava a promessa que havia feito a um pouco tempo atrás.

Viu o brilho nos olhos negros como a noite sem lua e sorriu ainda mais. Como poderia ter deixado de amar ele afinal?

- _Eu o amo. Nunca deixei de te amar Sasuke-kun._ Nem por um segundo durante estes quase três anos. E em nenhum momento. Mesmo nos momentos em que eu pensava te odiar e te xingava eu te amava mais do que a mim mesma. Mas do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

A promessa havia sido quebrada, mas isso não importava em nada agora. Jamais se arrependeria de ter dito isso a ele.

O sol estava quase totalmente escondido atrás de uma montanha mais adiante e banhava toda a cabana com sua luz laranja-escura, batendo contra a bochecha esquerda do Sasuke e refletindo em sua pele pálida e em seus olhos que estavam mais negros do que sempre foram.

Ali, naquele momento, Sakura não conseguia se lembrar de nada mais belo e extasiaste do que o rosto dele banhado pela luz do pôr do sol.

-

-

_**Ele sempre fora pecaminosamente belo**_. _**De um jeito que chegava a ser herético, um jeito totalmente indecente e impudico.**_

-

-

Sasuke admirava como os olhos verdes molhados refletiam a luz laranja. Ela sorria lindamente por entre as lágrimas que ainda molhavam sua pela acetinada. Os cabelos rosa balançavam com a suave brisa que entrava pela janela e fios sedosos da sua franja caiam em seus olhos. Ela estava adorável. Para ele não poderia haver nada mais lindo na terra.

Ela era tão irrealmente linda que ele se viu prendendo o fôlego ao ouvir ela dizer que o amava.

E as palavras entraram por seus ouvidos, bateram em seu cérebro se fixando na memória. E desceram pelo seu corpo chegando ao coração e parando ali, enchendo-o de alegria, uma felicidade e uma paz verdadeiras, como ele nunca havia sentido na vida.

Ela o amava.

Ela era dele.

Oh, por Kami, era real? Kami-sama o havia julgado digno daquela felicidade toda depois de tudo que ele fizera? Agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Não que fosse um homem de rezar, ou de seguir preceitos religiosos, mas tinha fé e sabia ser agradecido pelas bênçãos recebidas. E aquilo, ter ela ali, o perdoando, dizendo que o amava, era a maior das bênçãos que ele poderia ter recebido. Suspeitava que fosse a recompensa de Kami-sama depois de tantos sofrimentos a ele impostos.

Que fosse... Nada mais lhe importava agora e ele só tinha olhos para a jovem na sua frente, com as mãos pequenas entre as suas.

Ele se inclinou levemente e tocou os lábios dela com os seus, em um beijo casto, puro. Queria mostrar a ela o quanto a respeitava e admirava. O quanto ela significava para ele.

Se afastou e a olhou nos olhos. Ela ainda sorria. Então ele sorriu também. Um sorriso sincero, sem disfarces, sem ironia ou cinismo.

**Um sorriso que só ela teria o privilégio de ver. **

E a beijou novamente. Com toda a paixão que ele guardava em si, com todo o amor que ele pela primeira vez havia confessado e demonstrado. A beijou com fome. Com a fome de quem esperou tempo demais por aquele toque, por aquela pele, por aquela quentura agradável e alucinante das peles se tocando.

A língua dele já estava dentro da boca dela. Sugando, sentindo, conhecendo. E as mãos dela já estavam no cabelo negro. Acariciando, puxando, segurando com força para se manter lúcida, para se manter acordada ante o deslumbre e entorpecimento da sensação das mãos dele em sua cintura, da língua dele junto a sua, do sonho se tornando realidade.

Ela raspou de leve os dentes na língua dele e ele a apertou com força na cintura, enquanto se afastava respirando pesada e lentamente.

**Tentando se controlar. Controlar seus instintos e seu desejo por ela.**

E quando ele se afastou ela notou que seus olhos negros ardiam de desejo, e que ela própria o queria. Queria ser dele. Queria isso mais do que já quis qualquer outra coisa na vida.

Ela soltou as mãos das dele e se afastou um pouco. Seu corpo todo tremia não de frio ou nervosismo, mas de ansiedade. De timidez. Mas era aquilo que ela queria e não voltaria atrás.

Ainda o olhando nos olhos ela abriu o zíper de sua blusa vermelha, mostrando o sutiã verde escuro que ela usava por baixo da peça e ela sentiu o olhar dele incendiando sua pele, a fazendo esquentar mais do que já estava.

Os olhos de Sasuke queimaram e o sexo pulsou dolorosamente ante a visão do corpo semi-descoberto da jovem. O que ela estava fazendo? Será que não percebia o quanto ele a queria e o quanto era difícil se controlar? Ele segurou as mãos dela antes que ela tirasse a blusa.

- Sakura o que esta fazendo? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Tirando a minha blusa Sasuke-kun... – ela sorriu maliciosa e timidamente para ele.

- E porque você esta fazendo isso? – ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos pretos, finalmente mostrando a Sakura que estava abalado – você tem idéia do quanto a desejo Sakura? Já é difícil o bastante me controlar com você vestida. Por favor, para de tirar suas roupas.

Ele a queria desesperadamente, sua calça já o machucava, mas não queria que fosse assim com ela. Ela não era uma queixa qualquer, ela era o seu amor e mesmo que sua mente estivesse totalmente tomada por pensamentos libidinosos e quentes ele queria que fosse especial com ela. Só com ela.

-

-

_**O amor conquista tudo, até mesmo o monstro fabuloso, o dragão de olhos vermelhos.**_

-

-

- Sasuke-kun eu não quero que você se controle – ela o olhou nos olhos corando intensamente, envergonhada com o que estava fazendo e dizendo – eu quero que fique comigo.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com a sugestão e ela imediatamente sentiu a peça intima de baixo molhar. Ele era extremamente sensual, mesmo inconscientemente.

- Sakura... – ele a tocou no queixo – eu a quero. Muito. Mas não queria que fosse assim, numa cabana no meio do nada e numa cama sem muito conforto. E não quero que faça isso se realmente não quiser. Eu a desejo tanto que você nem imagina e admito que nunca fui muito cavalheiro, mas você... É diferente. Eu me importo.

Ela riu nervosamente baixinho.

- Não vejo nada mais romântico que isso, uma cabana de caça e o cair da noite.– a jovem kunoichi segurou a mão do shinobi, beijou suavemente sua palma e corou ainda mais – eu quero Sasuke-kun. Tanto quanto você. Esperei por isso durante todo esse tempo... E me guardei para você.

Sasuke sentiu o coração bater mais forte e o sangue correr mais rapidamente por seu corpo.

- Você tem certeza disso Sakura? Tem certeza que quer perder sua virgindade comigo? Com o nukenin que abandonou Konoha? Com um shinobi vingador que nada tem a lhe oferecer além dos seus sentimentos?

Ele não se sentia nem de longe digno de nada disso. Nem do amor dela. Nem da decisão dela de lhe entregar algo tão precioso para uma mulher como a sua pureza. Ela queria perder sua virgindade com ele. Fazia sentido já que ela o amava. Fazia sentido já que ele a amava. Mas ele não merecia. Ele não tinha nada a oferecer para ela, nada alem de seus sentimentos. Talvez nada alem daquela noite. Nem uma promessa de casamento, nem uma promessa de que se veriam de novo, nem segurança, quem sabe nem um sobrenome... Ela merecia mais do que aquilo.

- É só disso que eu preciso, é apenas isso que eu quero e sempre quis Sasuke-kun. Seus sentimentos por mim. Não quero e nem preciso de nada mais que isso.

-

_**E ela não precisava. Nem de promessas nem de certezas. Apenas dele. Pela vida toda, por quanto tempo fosse possível, mesmo que fosse apenas aquela noite.**_

-

- Sakura... – o shinobi encostou sua testa na testa dela, sentindo o cheiro, o calor.

- Ela é sua Sasuke-kun. Sempre foi. Eu me guardei pra você por todo esse tempo e você só estaria pegando o que é seu por direito – e a certeza dela o convenceu imediatamente – eu sempre sonhei com isso Sasuke-kun... Com você e eu.

E ele achou que ela ficava ainda mais irresistível corada de constrangimento, tentando dizer que queria fazer amor com ele. Era extremamente... Excitante.

-

-

-

-

_**Sonhando com a terra do norte, tocando-me com o beijo de uma fera**_

_**Sei que meus sonhos são feitos de você**_

_**De você e apenas para você**_

_**Seu oceano me leva para baixo, sua voz me divide ao meio**_

_**Me ame antes que a ultima pétala caia.**_

_Nightwish_

-

-

-

-

**Agradecimentos**: Aos reviews, claro, que me deram um ânimo ainda maior para continuar a história, e a todos que leram.

**brouillard**: hunm ninah, muito, muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Quanto ao fato da fic ter sido postada com outro nome foi um engano de novata, sou muito nova aqui no fanfiction. desculpe a enrrolação, o problema ja foi resolvido. Hunm... o beijo foi legal néh? que bom que você achou! Então você vai gostar deste capitulo também!

**Carol wells**: ow, muito obrigada querida. hunm, eu demorei um pouco postar porque estou estudando pro vetibular, ai é complicado dividir tempo sabe? Vou tentar ser mais rápida, prometo. Espero que goste deste capitulo.

**Cut-Pah-chan**: que bom que adorou! fico taum feliz!!!!

**Considerações**: Hunm... Esta éh uma história curta, espero que não se decepcionem, mas o proximo capitulo já é o ultimo. Eu gostaria de prolongar, mas eu realmente estou em luta com o tempo neste fim de ano. É a formatura, é os vestibulares, ai me complica ficar escrevendo. Espero que estejam gostando, estou dando tudo de minha alma darck romântica e sonhadora aqui.

HuNm... Eu achei que este trecho de Lua Nova combina perfeitamente com toda fic, sou uma fã alucinada da saga Crepúsculo!

Bem, muito obrigada aos que leram. Atá a próxima!

Azami-san


	3. Sempre e Para Sempre

_**"Eu ainda preferiria se um deles tivesse uma qualidade que os redimisse."**_

_**"Eu acho que é disso que eu estou falando", eu discordei. "O amor deles é a única qualidade que os redime."**_

_**"Eu espero que você tenha mais senso que isso - se apaixonar por alguém tão... maligno."**_

_**"É um pouco tarde pra me preocupar com a pessoa pela qual eu vou me apaixonar", eu apontei.**_

_Crepúsculo – Eclipse_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Pôr do Sol**

_Por Azami-san_

**.**

**_x.x_**

**.**

_**Sempre e Para Sempre**_

_**x.x**_

No escuro que começava a se formar naquela velha cabana eles podiam sentir a força do sentimento que os unia. E isso era mais do que ela podia suportar sem chorar. _Chorar de felicidade_. Chorar porque finalmente ele estava ali. E estava com ela. E eles iam se amar. Sim, porque aquilo não era apenas sexo, não era apenas uma transa para ele, não era apenas mais uma noite vazia de solidão para ela, não era simplesmente prazer carnal. _Era mais. Muito mais__**. Era amor**_. Puro e incondicional. Simples e imutável. _**Sempre e para sempre.**_

- Por que esta chorando linda?

Ele perguntou receoso, carinhoso, enquanto enxugava delicadamente o rosto claro da jovem com os dedos suaves.

- Porque eu achei que estava – ela respondeu sorrindo – mas não estou sonhando Sasuke-kun.

E ele entendeu que ela o amava mais do que ele poderia supor. Que a rosada já sonhara tanto com este momento quanto ele próprio.

E não havia necessidade para mais perguntas naquele momento. Ele apenas se afastou por um minuto enquanto fechava a janela por onde se via o sol que havia acabado de se pôr e caminhava para o canto da cabana fazendo os selos para o jutso katon, com o qual acendeu a lareira. Agora uma suave luz laranja preenchia todo o cômodo, como um pôr do sol particular.

E então ele se aproximou novamente o corpo do dela, tocando os seios dela cobertos com o sutiã com o seu peito forte, tão próximos que estavam. E, como no esconderijo do Orochimaru, colocou as mãos nos braços dela, dessa vez nos pulsos, e foi subindo. Parou nos ombros e segurou o tecido da blusa respirando mais forte. Desceu o tecido pelos braços dela o fazendo cair no chão.

As almas deles se tocando na escuridão daquele quarto frio faziam reviver uma esperança que a muito se encontrava perdida no meio de tantas incertezas e violência. A esperança de enfim, talvez um dia, haver lugar para a felicidade naquelas existências tão solitárias. Tão injustiçadas e provadas.

- Me beije Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou a jovem quase sem fôlego – Agora.

- Sempre - Ele sibilou contra os lábios rosados antes de tomá-los em um beijo desvairado, sedento por satisfação. Recheado do mais forte desejo carnal e do mais puro amor. _**O amor deles.**_

Porque tudo neles era sagrado e profano. Puro e vulgar. Tudo neles era o amor e o ódio.

O amor do nukenin e da nin médica de Konohagakure no Sato. O amor do vingador temido e desejado e da kunoichi forte e respeitada. O amor do negro e do rosa. Do vingador e da flor de cerejeira que, afinal de contas, eram só um menino e uma menina de palavra. Que prometiam e cumpriam não importa quanta dor isso lhes infligiria. Do menino que prometeu aos fantasmas do seu clã a justiça. Da menina que prometeu ao seu coração e ao jovem vingador seu eterno amor.

E ele lutou pela justiça prometida.

E ela o amou.

_E ele correspondeu. Sempre._

O mais poderoso sentimento. O amor sem permissão de se consumar. O amor sem permissão para a felicidade. Mas, e quem disse que eles se importavam em obter permissões? Ele daria a vida por ela. Ela deixaria tudo por ele. Porque nada mais no mundo era tão importante para ambos quanto o outro.

O desejo bateu mais forte nos corpos dos dois jovens cheios de histórias incríveis para contar. E, pela primeira vez na vida, eles não precisavam mais fingir, mentir ou dissimular.

Eles precisavam apenas se tocar. Colocar para fora por meio de palavras e atos tudo o que sentiram durante anos e não lhes foi permitido demonstrar. Eles precisavam se amar com o corpo, pois suas almas já estavam juntas há muito tempo. Antes mesmo de eles perceberem isso. E era nestas horas onde se via que, enfim, pode haver destino. Tudo depende das escolhas de cada um, claro, mas... Quem sabe, podem existir coisas pré-destinadas. Como pessoas que nasceram uma para a outra, como se fossem metade de uma mesma alma.

A jovem kunoichi interrompeu o beijo e levou as mãos trêmulas ate a abertura da camisa branca, segurando as laterais do tecido fino e olhando os olhos negros do grande nukenin amado, esperando talvez algum gesto de impedimento, ou talvez para ver a reação dele ao vê-la despindo-o. Puxou o tecido para os lados ate passar pelos ombros largos do jovem e descer lentamente para o chão. E então ela o tocou. Tocou com os dedos ainda mais trêmulos pela emoção e pelo desejo, apoiando a palma sobre o peito largo e descendo pelo abdome plano e bem trabalhado, sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob sua mão e a pele ficar levemente arrepiada.

- Sakura... – o Uchiha sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Sasuke subiu uma das mãos que se encontravam na cintura da rosada para sua nuca, emaranhando seus dedos nos sedosos fios cor de rosa, forçando os lábios dela de encontro aos seus. As bocas deles se devorando com intensidade, os dentes mordiscando com força, as línguas e tocando forte, misturando os gostos, os sentimentos em uma luta desejada a anos. _**O gosto metálico do sangue inundando o paladar, tão violento que fora aquele toque desesperado. **_Descontrolado.

O sangue que separava eles agora, porque ele já havia derramado muito sangue. E sangue é caro. Sabe, tem que se pagar pelo sangue que se derrama. E o preço que queriam cobrar era caro demais. Ou talvez não, se a morte é paga com a morte também. E ela já vestira muito preto, por tantas pessoas queridas e perdidas. Não queria e não iria usar mais uma vez. E não _por ele_. Se fosse para vestir alguma outra cor de morte por ele que fosse o branco da mortalha, porque ela iria para o inferno ou o paraíso com ele. Nunca mais o deixaria partir sozinho, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse disso.

Definitivamente a vida fora muito injusta com aqueles dois adolescentes.

E o Sasuke não podia mais se conter. Não queria mais se conter. Uma das mãos que agarravam a cintura da garota desceu pelo seu corpo, pela curva dos quadris, depois começou a subir lentamente desde seu joelho ate seu quadril arredondado por debaixo da saia verde e rodada que a kunoichi usava, e refazendo o caminho de novo. E ela se agarrou novamente nos cabelos negros, puxando com um pouco mais de força do que deveria talvez, mas era inevitável fazer isso. Ela já não estava em pleno controle dos seus atos. Aliás, desde que entrara naquela cabana já não podia raciocinar direito.

A sensação das mãos dele ardia em sua pele sensível levando ondas elétricas por todo seu corpo. E a sensação era tão boa, tão deliciosa que ela gemeu inconscientemente. Porque era simplesmente impossível não gemer. Ele era bom demais. Quente demais. As mãos dele eram apaixonadas demais para alguém que manuseava armas frequentemente. E a estavam deixando louca quando ele apertou com força a sua coxa cremosa, agarrando firme e puxando para cima, passando a perna esbelta da rosada em volta do seu quadril.

Sakura desvencilhou os dedos do cabelo negro e o agarrou pelos ombros com força, abandonando os lábios carmins do moreno por um instante enquanto ofegava mais rapidamente em seu pescoço. Sentir ele tão perto, sentir a excitação dele tocando seu sexo úmido mesmo sobre as roupas a estava deixando descontrolada. Mais descontrolada ainda.

O Uchiha sorriu malicioso e extremamente deliciado com as reações da _sua_ Sakura. A respiração quente dela o estava arrepiando completamente e ele ansiava por mais contato. Por mais gemidos dela. Então começou a se mover lentamente contra o corpo da jovem, friccionando seu sexo contra o dela mais intensamente.

Imediatamente um gemido rouco e sensual, mais alto que o primeiro, deixou os lábios rosados da Sakura. O corpo todo da garota tremeu com a sensação deliciosa que era tê-lo se movimentando contra ela. E, em um movimento inesperado e desesperado ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e colou com selvageria seus lábios aos dele, pulando em seu colo enquanto envolvia os quadris dele com as duas pernas, fazendo com que o jovem nukenin quase perdesse o equilíbrio e cambaleasse para trás, apoiando as costas na parede.

_**-x-**_

"_**Nós encontramos o amor em um lugar sem esperança**__**."**_

–

_We Found Love – __Rihana_

_**-x-**_

A intensidade daquele sentimento deixou os dois sem fôlego, e eles tiveram que parar o beijo para respirar ofegantes por um momento. A excitação os havia deixado quentes, quase fervendo. Ninguém os avisara que a paixão era tão abrasadora e eles não estavam preparados para que seus corpos reagissem de uma forma tão desesperada. Desesperada por mais calor. Por mais beijos e mordidas e sugadas e mãos apertando e cada vez mais pele nua se tocando.

- Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... – a garota só conseguia chamar seu nome incoerentemente ante a magnificência daquelas sensações sublimes que os lábios dele provocavam, agora em seu pescoço, enquanto ele beijava e chupava a pele fina. Um ponto que ele decidira ser muito chamativo para passar em branco.

E, no meio de toda aquela loucura de prazer, ela finalmente achou o seu lugar no mundo. Aquele sentimento de "estar em casa" que só se sente poucas vezes na vida, quando realmente estamos no lugar onde tínhamos que estar, fazendo o que tínhamos que fazer e _quando_ tínhamos que fazer. Porque ela viveu anos buscando por aquilo, viveu sua vida toda procurando e precisando do calor, do cheiro, do gosto daquele homem. Como se fosse uma missão, a jornada que todos temos que fazer na vida para realizar nossos sonhos e pagar pelos nossos pecados. Esses sonhos são coisas diferentes para cada um: família, ascensão social, realização pessoal, profissional... Para ela era promessa e amor. E as duas palavras se resumiam em um nome. Resumiam-se em Sasuke. Porque ele era sua promessa e era seu amor. E era apenas para ele que ela sempre tinha vivido.

Sasuke apoiou as mãos nos quadris da rosada, apertando firmemente a carne macia dali e a firmando contra seu corpo enquanto dava passos vacilantes até o _futon_ simples e pequeno que existia naquele casebre. Sua cabeça dava voltas, seu corpo estava em chamas, e tudo o que ele sentia, ouvia, cheirava e pensava era Sakura. Tudo que sua mente conseguiu processar no momento em que a deitou nos lençóis brancos e se afastou um pouco para lhe olhar nos olhos foi que estava tudo no lugar certo agora, que ele a amava.

_O garoto perdido do país do fogo também havia encontrado seu lugar._

Ele levou uma mão à bochecha da menina sob si e lhe tocou a pele quente com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos, sentimentos devastando sua alma.

- Sakura, olhe para mim.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, fixando-os nos pretos deslumbrantes dele. Sempre se perdia naquele olhar. Sempre queria se perder e morrer olhando para ele.

- Eu estou, Sasuke-kun.

Ele sorriu levemente com aquele brilho nos olhos dela.

- Eu te amo Sakura.

Com deslumbramento ele pôde ver os olhos semicerrados dela se abrirem mais e mais, até estarem enormes; pôde ver o brilho da emoção iluminar a imensidão verde até trasbordar pela lateral dos olhos bonitos em uma gota cristalina. Com cuidado ele simplesmente pegou a lágrima com o dedo, levando-a aos próprios lábios entreabertos, gravando o gosto salgado na ponta da língua, no cérebro, em todo o coração. Porque era ali, afinal, onde ele guardava tudo relacionado a ela.

No gosto salgado ele não encontrou o sabor da tristeza que esta implícita em uma lágrima, ele só conseguiu sentir o sabor da felicidade. O gosto da emoção contida naquela cena em que os dois eram protagonistas naquela noite fria de primavera, em uma casa no meio do nada.

E nada, nada que ela já pudesse ter sentido alguma vez na vida se comparava com a sensação, o sentimento que a preenchia naquele momento. Não era a dor que um ferimento em batalha causava, não era a falta de ar e de esperança que a partida dele lhe trouxera, não era a alegria de ter o Naruto de volta, não era a euforia de ganhar uma batalha, não era a paz de uma manhã de inverno. Era muito mais que isso e ao mesmo tempo tudo isso junto. Porque seu peito doía e queimava com a força que seu coração se pôs a bombear o sangue por seu corpo, porque seu estômago tinha congelado de cabeça para baixo e porque, por um segundo, tudo havia parado e apenas uma compreensão a preenchia: eram as palavras. _Ele_ havia dito as palavras com as quais sonhava ouvir desde que era uma garotinha tímida e ingênua.

Quando ele tinha explicado todas as suas decisões e lhe dito que ela habitava seu coração, ela achou que aquele era seu jeito de dizer que a amava e, conhecendo a personalidade do Sasuke, não esperara outras palavras. Afinal a certeza de que era importante para ele já era o bastante, muito mais do que sonhara, era perfeito. Mas aquilo... As palavras pronunciadas pelos lábios dele... Era completamente entorpecedor. Mágico.

Desde quando sua vida começava com um _"Era uma vez..."_? Ela não era uma inocente e delicada princesa, ele não era um gentil e bondoso príncipe. Sua vida não era um conto de fadas infantil então... Como? Como aquilo parecia tão irreal e fabuloso? Talvez aquela cabana fosse o mundo imaginário deles dois. E tudo o que ela faria era aproveitar o _"E foram felizes para sempre_..." deles enquanto durasse.

Aquele era o sonho de uma noite de verão onde a tonalidade principal era o vermelho e onde o tema era a vingança e a esperança esperando por um final feliz. Sempre existirão guerras e elas sempre chegarão ao fim em algum momento. A história que conta não é a da guerra, é apenas de como ela começou, terminou e de como as pessoas que viveram naquele tempo atravessaram essa fase. De como foram tristes, felizes e de como lutaram em busca de vingança ou paz ou glória ou felicidade. Aquela era a luta deles dois por tudo isso e ainda mais: justiça.

- Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun. Sempre amei.

_**-x-**_

"_**Cada nervo do meu corpo se iluminou, e eu senti que o desejo o ganhou — e então mais. **_

_**Depois de um mundo de morte, ele pareceu apreciar mais o amor. Não só isso, ele precisava. Ele precisava de vida.**_

_**Ele precisava de mim, não apenas fisicamente, mas da mesma forma que meu coração e minha alma sempre clamaram por ele. **_

_**O que fizemos então, quando as nossas roupas saíram e trouxemos os nossos corpos juntos se tornou mais do que apenas a luxúria — Mesmo que houvesse muito disso também."**_

_Vampiry Academy 6 - O Ultimo Sacrifício – Richelle Mead_

_**-x-**_

No meio de todo aquele êxtase de paixão, Sakura não notou quando o jovem deslizou a blusa vermelha pelos seus braços e escorregou a saia pelas pernas dela, jogando ambos no chão. Apenas sentiu, com um gemido baixo, o calor e o contato ficarem ainda maiores, mais intensos.

- Sakura – o Uchiha sibilou rente ao ouvido da rosada – Eu preciso de você. _Agora._

Sakura deslizou os dedos finos nos músculos tensos das costas do garoto, entorpecendo-o com carinhos, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun. O que você quiser. – ela sussurrou em resposta, sem fôlego.

Sasuke então circulou o seio coberto pelo tecido fino do sutiã com uma mão quente, acariciando levemente e vendo-a ofegar baixinho. Em seguida deslizou as mãos para as costas da garota e atacou o pescoço dela com beijos mais uma vez, abrindo o fecho da peça íntima no processo. Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto sentia o Sasuke puxar as alças dos ombros e deslizar pelos seus braços até que a roupa tivesse deixado completamente seu corpo trêmulo. Então foi surpreendida pela sensação vibrante de pele contra pele quando ele a abraçou pela cintura.

Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com outros muito negros e muito próximos a olhando ardentemente.

Sasuke pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou sobre o peito dele.

- Me toque – ele sussurrou roucamente – Onde quiser e como quiser.

Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, ela começou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dele, nas costas, no abdômen, nos cabelos... sentindo o beijo dele a incendiar.

Sentindo que ela começava a tocá-lo com mais avidez e prestes a perder o controle, as mãos do Sasuke que estavam na cintura dela subiram devagar até cobrirem completamente os seios de Sakura. Sasuke massageou e apertou a carne rosada suavemente, apertando os mamilos rosados entre os dedos impacientes, o que arrancou um gemido rouco da garota que enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele. Ele se sentia em êxtase, impaciente, faminto.

Ela ouviu um gemido alto lhe escapar ao sentir os lábios quentes do Sasuke lhe tocando a carne sensível do seio, em beijos suaves e carícias tímidas.

O calor, a maciez... tudo era ainda melhor do que ele sonhara.

O calor derretia aos poucos a mente do Sasuke e ele lutava por controle, retesando os músculos e refreando as vontades que lhe diziam para puxar aquela calcinha de uma vez só e se enterrar fortemente dentro dela. Olhando a face corada e arfante da rosada, ele se forçou para não agir como o adolescente ansioso que era e ir com calma. Fez as mãos deslizarem no suor macio do corpo dela e agarrou delicadamente as bordas da calcinha, descendo um centímetro de cada vez, quase gemendo no quão gostoso era desnudar Sakura aos poucos. Com o desejo cegando-o, ele desceu com a língua pelo corpo dela e mordeu fortemente a curva do quadril redondo, passando a língua em círculos em seguida para aplacar a dor e fazendo a rosada gemer com as mãos afundadas nos cabelos negros dele.

Sasuke deslizou a calcinha o restante do caminho pelas pernas dela e Sakura a chutou para o chão quando a sentiu descansar em seus tornozelos. Agarrando uma das coxas dela, o garoto a fez flexionar um dos joelhos, se posicionando entre as pernas dela no processo. Enquanto mantinha sua língua percorrendo toda a barriga dela, subiu os dedos até a virilha dela, acariciando e brincando até achar o ponto que a fazia gritar para que ele parasse, que era _demais_. Rapidamente ele substituiu os dedos pela língua e chupou o clitóris dela até que ela parasse de resistir e espalhasse as pernas ainda mais abertas para ele. Ele continuou devorando-a até senti-la puxar seus cabelos em agonia, querendo mais dele, mais do que a sua língua poderia dar. Então ele afastou-se um pouco e beijou-a loucamente na boca, afundando lentamente um dedo longo dentro dela, movendo para dentro e para fora suavemente.

- Sakura – ele respirou contra a boca dela, apoiando-se no cotovelo do braço livre para olhá-la melhor.

- Por favor, faça – ela gemeu com os olhos entreabertos – Sasuke-kun, eu quero.

- Sim – ele respondeu enquanto tirava a calça juntamente com a boxer apressadamente e pressionava a sua excitação contra o calor úmido dela, testando o controle deles dois.

Eles gemeram quando os corpos se arrepiaram e contraíram de prazer e a ansiedade se fez presente.

- Sakura – ele chamou novamente, ofegando no ouvido dela, os quadris se movendo sem permissão, criando ondas de prazer apenas na fricção – Você... Você pode ficar grávida. Eu não tenho proteção.

Não que a questão o afligisse tanto, ela era a mulher com quem ele queria ter filhos, construir sua família e restaurar seu clã... mas não agora. Não quando ele não poderia estar lá para dar a ela seu nome e sua proteção. Caramba, ele podia não estar _vivo_ amanhã!

Ela sabia, agora, dos sentimentos dele. E por isso entendia o motivo da preocupação dele. No entanto, quando tomou a decisão de estar com ele de corpo e alma, ela havia considerado esse ponto também.

- Eu não vou – ela respondeu sem fôlego – Confie em mim.

- Certo – ele concordou rapidamente, sem pensar muito e se sentindo aliviado. Logo a beijou até os dois ficarem sem ar – Sakura, eu preciso-

- Agora- ela o interrompeu, tão ansiosa quanto ele – Eu também preciso de você. _Agora._

Ele a beijou carinhosamente na testa e começou a afundar-se nela, pouco a pouco, com toda a calma que conseguiu reunir, o suor pingando da testa e os fios negros da franja comprida se colando aos rostos suados deles dois. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior até quase sangrar quando ele entrou mais fundo e se mexeu um pouco, tentando ficar mais confortável.

- Você quer que eu pare Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou vendo o desconforto dela – Eu posso-

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos – Vai passar. Eu quero mais Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke fechou os olhos sentindo seu sangue ferver. Ela não ajudava o já escasso controle dele falando aquilo na sua voz rouca e arrastada. Usando cada grama do seu controle Uchiha ele finalmente tomou-a completamente e parou, limpando as lágrimas das bochechas dela com a boca e esperando por um sinal que o liberasse a continuar. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo gentil de conforto na clavícula dela e a viu se arrepiar completamente. Percebendo o que ele podia fazer, começou a distribuir beijos e lambidas pelo pescoço dela, vez ou outra afundando a língua quente na orelha dela, persuadindo-a a esquecer a dor. As mãos que estavam na cintura da médica-nin subiram novamente para os seios e acariciaram até que ela gemesse roucamente. Perdendo o controle Sasuke começou a se mover lentamente, gemendo baixinho no ouvido de Sakura. Aos poucos Sakura começou a gemer mais alto, começou a se mover com ele, sentindo a ardência que a incomodava ficar em segundo plano ante aquela sensação desconhecida que a fazia não querer parar, que fazia todo o oxigênio do mundo sumir, que fazia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar e queimar de prazer e necessidade.

O suor dos dois molhava os lençóis e o ritmo dos corpos não tinha mais compasse algum, os gemidos eram roucos e as mentes já estavam descartadas naquele mar de prazer e sentimentos. Em um ultimo movimento de Sasuke o corpo de Sakura estremeceu completamente e ela gritou por longos segundos enquanto Sasuke grunhia e afundava a cabeça no pescoço da rosada.

_**-x-**_

"_**Estar com ele depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo que nos resistimos... era como voltar para casa. **_

_**Como, finalmente, estar onde, com quem – Eu pertencia. Meu mundo, meu coração... se quebraram quando eu o perdi. **_

_**Mas quando ele olhou para mim, quando seus lábios pronunciaram meu nome e correram ao longo da minha pele... **_

_**Eu sabia que essas partes poderiam voltar a estar juntas."**_

–

_Vampiry Academy 6 - O Ultimo Sacrifício – Richelle Mead_

_**-x-**_

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por muito tempo, recuperando o fôlego, o compasse dos corações e pensando no amanhecer.

Sakura sabia que não havia futuro para eles enquanto Sasuke não fizesse o que julgava precisar ser feito. Estava conformada com isso. Agora ela finalmente o entendia. Ela sabia que não seria fácil sem ele, mas o esperaria a vida toda se necessário. Ela não existia sem ele.

Ela ergueu-se para olhar o rosto lindo que não cansava de admirar e deu de cara com os olhos negros e cheios de curiosidade do garoto. Ainda não tinha se acostumado a ver tantas emoções claras naqueles olhos que sempre haviam sido ilegíveis e frios, mas adorava essa mudança.

- Vai me dizer agora como você não vai ficar grávida depois do que fizermos agora a pouco? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso nos lábios ainda vermelhos.

- Você está curioso por causa disso? – Sakura perguntou divertida e com as bochechas vermelhas – Certo, eu vou te dizer. A Tsunade-shishou sempre me dá uma poção para o caso de algo dar errado em uma missão. Tomei uma ao sair em busca do esconderijo do Orochimaru. Ainda está fazendo efeito.

O meio sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- Não gosto disso. – ele sentenciou sombriamente.

Sakura riu baixinho.

- A vida de um shinobi é arriscada Sasuke-kun, você deve saber disso. – Ela disse acariciando sugestivamente uma cicatriz particularmente profunda no ombro direito dele – E eu me esforcei muito para me tornar uma boa kunoichi e tenho orgulho do que conquistei. Sou forte e posso me defender sozinha. E, além do mais, o Naruto quase sempre está lá e ele também se tornou muito forte. Não se preocupe. Essa poção é uma prevenção, nunca foi realmente necessária, como você deve ter notado.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto corado de sua companheira divertido e satisfeito. A timidez dela era cativante.

- Eu notei – ele confirmou e a viu ficar ainda mais corada enquanto a apertava mais forte contra o peito – E você não pode imaginar o quanto agradeço por isso.

- Você sabe o que eu mais gosto de hoje? – ela sussurrou na curva do pescoço dele – Claro, além de saber que você me ama também e de saber seus sentimentos de verdade e de te conhecer melhor e de... você sabe. Estar com você.

- Eu ter dito que o Tim única coisa que me faz querer voltar a Konoha? – ele sugeriu começando a traçar círculos com o polegar nas costas da rosada.

- Também. Mas não é isso. É isso – ela apontou para ele e depois para ela, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Nós dois conversando. Você, falando comigo. _Conversando_ comigo. Não apenas "huns" ou coisas do tipo.

- Eu entendi – Sasuke admitiu calmamente – Eu não sou a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo na maior parte do tempo, não é? Eu... desculpe nunca ter conversando direito com você antes. Eu acho que você já descobriu os _porquês_, certo?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, o sorriso enorme ainda no seu rosto.

Sasuke viu o sorriso e se permitiu retribuir com um sorriso de canto. Descobrira que gostava de fazê-la sorrir.

- Eu estou tão feliz Sasuke-kun! – a rosada disse plantando um beijo no pescoço do moreno, que se arrepiou – Eu não achava que isso tudo pudesse acontecer fora dos meus sonhos.

- É bom saber que você sonha comigo – ele sussurrou nos cabelos dela e depois sorriu maliciosamente – Tomara que sejam sonhos impertinentes.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura protestou corada e depois sorriu marota – Bem, para falara verdade, muitas vezes eram mesmo.

- Eu gostaria de ouvir sobre eles qualquer dia desses – Sasuke pediu com o sorriso malicioso se alargando – Ai, quem sabe, eu te conto os meus.

- Eu também gostaria de ouvir sobre os seus – Sakura admitiu com a cabeça escondida no peito dele – Ero-Sasuke.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso e riu baixinho.

- Eu já fui chamado de muitas coisas, mas essa, definitivamente é nova – ele disse – E, afinal do que você está me acusando? Você também tem sonhos indecentes Sakura.

Ela infantilmente mostrou a língua para ele e ele achou lindo. Sasuke nem conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez que se sentiu tão em paz. Sakura tinha um poder magnífico e perigoso sobre ele.

- Eu sonho muito com você, todos os tipos de sonhos. Dormindo ou acordada. – ela devaneou enquanto brincava com a franja de cabelos ébanos e macios dele – Às vezes tentava descobrir as coisas que você gostava... Mesmo no tempo do Time 7 eram poucas as coisas que você deixava as pessoas saberem sobre sua vida.

- É – ele confirmou – Eu nunca quis que as pessoas me conhecessem Sakura. Você é a única exceção.

Sakura mordeu os lábios inferior, nervosa, com medo de forçar a barra demais. Sasuke ainda era Sasuke, depois de tudo. Mas mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar.

- Você... você me deixa te conhecer um pouco melhor Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou baixinho, saindo do calor confortável do peito dele para poder deitar de lado, fazendo-o virar para ficar de frente para ela. – Eu não sei quase nada sobre você... Quero dizer, sei... mas não as coisas que eu sei sobre meus amigos... e eu quero ser sua amiga também Sasuke-kun.

- Somos mais do que só amigos agora oyomesan – Sasuke disse a beijando – Você é minha.

Os olhos da rosada se alargaram e duas lágrimas grandes rolaram por sua face.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não chore Sakura. – Sasuke pediu a envolvendo com os braços fortes – Eu já a fiz chorar muitas vezes-

- Não são lágrimas ruins Sasuke-kun. – ela o acalmou gentilmente o afastando para olhar em seus olhos – Eu estou tão, tão feliz agora... Você... Você me chamou de _oyomesan__._

- É o que você é para mim agora Sakura. Minha noiva. Depois de tudo que conversamos e do que aconteceu hoje, acha que eu não te quero para sempre? – ele perguntou calmamente, mas não esperou pela óbvia resposta. – Você gosta?

- Eu adoro – ela respondeu o beijando suavemente – Obrigada _omukosan._

Sasuke a olhou por um segundo e depois passou um braço sobre a cintura dela chegando mais perto, ainda a olhando nos olhos. Então ele sorriu para ela e ela se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por receber aquele sorriso vindo dele.

- O que você quer saber? – ele perguntou e suprimiu um riso quando a viu abrir bem os olhos verdes. – Sobre mim. Você disse que quer me conhecer melhor. Você pode. Só pergunte o que quiser.

- Ah... E-Eu não não sei... – ela começou nervosa, nunca pensara que ele fosse levar a proposta com tamanha naturalidade – Alguma coisa do seu dia-a-dia...

- Eu gosto de comer tomates – ele disse porque foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. Estava com fome. – Quanto mais maduro melhor.

- Sério? – Sakura perguntou surpresa, mas logo reparou na expressão emburrada dele e riu – É bem inusual Sasuke-kun, admita.

_**-x-**_

"_**Sendo o fim doce, que importa que o começo amargo fosse?"**_

–

_William Shakespeare Ato V - cena III - Hamlet_

_**-x-**_

* * *

N/A: Eu sei. Eu não atualizo essa fanfic há, sei lá, dois anos?

Eu comecei a escrevê-la com a intenção de ser fiel ao anime/mangá e quando havia acabado de me apaixonar e tinha uma visão romântica sobre a vida... Não que hoje não tenha, eu continuo apaixonada, mas sou mais realista. E então veio às mudanças todas no mangá, a morte do Itachi-kun e o Sasuke não voltando para Konoha e se afundando nas trevas... O foco da minha história se desequilibrou, entendem? E eu acabei me focando nas minhas fanfics mais sombrias e deixando "No Pôr do Sol" em um cantinho... Até esses dias.

Bem, bem... Motivos à parte eu retornei. E, ao contrario do que disse no capitulo anterior, esse não é o ultimo. Eu não sei se escreverei uma longa ou se apenas mais um ou dois... Enfim, mas eu continuarei e darei um fim decente a essa querida fanfic.

_Muitos agradecimentos à minha beta Lane-Hina, que me ajudou neste capitulo e me incentiva sempre. Beijos minha linda!_

Espero que gostem, eu me esforcei para continuar o enredo como ele era originalmente, apesar de tudo.

E desculpem algum erro, não tive muito tempo para editá-la e minha beta não pôde me ajudar dessa vez.

Então, respondo às reviews por PM.

Ah, até onde eu sei:

_**oyomesan** - noiva_  
_**omukosan** - noivo_


End file.
